


Della Duck doesn't murder Gyro Gearloose because Fenton Crackshell

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Apologies, Attempted Murder, Death Threats, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Science, Empathy, F/M, Fake Science, Flowers, For Science!, Insults, Kindness, Machines, Mad Scientists, Monologue, Moon, Out of Character, Science, Swearing, Talking, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Della Duck meets Fenton Crackshell and grows to thinks he's pretty neat.





	Della Duck doesn't murder Gyro Gearloose because Fenton Crackshell

Gyro Gearloose slammed the door open and then immediately slammed it shut. He was breathing hard, he looked pretty roughed up. Fenton Crackshell looked up from his latest creation and was taken back by how scared his boss looked. It was a rare thing to see Gyro look anything other than annoyed or frustrated with Fenton, but actually scared? Crackshell dropped was he was doing. Gearloose wasted no time to hide behind the smaller bird. His voice was panicked and cracking on the edges, "You have to hide me, don't you see that she's going to!?!.." This was cut short by Della Duck entering the room. 

"Gyro, You little piece of SHIT! I am going to shove my mechanical foot so far up your ASS, you'll die metal poisoning!!" Della Duck boiled her words under temper that equal the sun. She balled up her fists and stomped closer to the thinner and taller bird. Gyro Gearloose backed into a corner and almost pondered if implying she was stupid to her face after she got back from the moon was a bad idea. He decided that it was not and that she was merely being too emotional. Fenton Crackshell stepped between the two. "Get out of my way, lab coat." Della grumbled loudly like a earthquake. 

Fenton Crackshell held out his arms. Which somewhat blocked Della Duck from beating the ever loving SHIT out of Gyro Gearloose. "Please don't kill my boss?" Fenton asked, somewhat unsure if he was about to get socked in the face. He wasn't. Della stood there, glaring down at Gyro. Even though he was much taller than her. "Listen, this fight isn't between you and me. It's between me and HIM. So, step side lab coat." The pilot fumed. The superhero keep his stand. Despite the mad scientist not deserving it. "My name isn't "Lab coat," It's Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera." The taller duck attempted to stand up for himself. 

The two part robots looked at each other in the eyes, they stood like that for a moment or so. Della, as a display of respect for Fenton, backed off and crossed her arms. Crackshell dropped his arms to test if she was going to try again. The Duck last named Duck look at Gearloose with rage and hate but kept to her display of respect, letting him bolt out of the room. The not mad scientist huffed out a breath, "I'm sorry about Gearloose. He's a little..." Fenton Crackshell searched for kinder words. Della Duck had no such hold back, "A Prick?" The part robot superhero nodded. 

Gyro Gearloose is a prick. Even Fenton Crackshell himself had to agree. Della Duck dropped her arms then rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry for threatening to kill your boss, Fenton." Della apologized, "It's just that I was stuck on the moon for basically my kids' entire childhood, and all I had was this stupid black liquorice gum and a manual written Gyro that insulted me at every turn." Fenton went wide eyed and knew who he was talking to. He had heard Scrooge McDuck talk about how his niece was stuck on the moon until recently. "Are you Della?"

It was a few moments later. Della Duck propped up her leg on the chair. Fenton Crackshell studied it closer. "You built this on the moon from spare parts?" He seemed pleasantly interested. Della nodded, noting his interest. "I don't see how this can be all that impressive. Don't you work on ground breaking science here?" The mechanic noted. The scientist pointed out, "I can appreciate something well built." The pilot huffed, sitting down on the chair and looking at Fenton. "It's pretty banged up, Crackshell." Crackshell quickly agreed, "Yes, but it still works. Isn't that a sign of how well built it is?"

Della Duck dropped both her legs off the chair and looked at an odd box laying on the table. Fenton Crackshell fallowed her eyes to his latest creation. He flipped it over and explained, "I'm still working on it but, it's supposed to grow fully mature flowers within seconds. It's going to be a prototype for something much bigger but..." Fenton pressed a few buttons and the table was then overflowing with flowers. "I'm still working out a few issues." He turned it off. The shorter duck took one of the flowers and looked it over. 

She never did like bows, or dresses, or flowers as much as Minnie and Daisy did but they were not the worst thing to happen in the universe. These flowers were off somehow, They didn't look like any flower Della had ever seen before. She smelled it... Candy? The mechanic tested it, it tasted like candy but it was very clearly a plant. Though she couldn't quite place any exact candy it was like. Perhaps it tastes like many different candies. "These were supposed to be 16 roses, but I really can't complain too much. They taste pretty good." Fenton continued before eating a petal. 

Della Duck kept eating the flower she was holding. She thought about it and decided that Fenton Crackshell was a pretty neat guy. He was smart but not in a prick way like Gyro, nice like actually nice not just pretending to be nice, and wasn't a bad looker either. Della was kinda happy she had met him even if it wasn't under the best circumstances. I guess one could say that it was really a budding relationship.

The End.


End file.
